


A Stitch In Time - Art

by eetrelibre



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eetrelibre/pseuds/eetrelibre
Summary: This is the artwork for https muse_in_absentia's wonderful story, A Stitch In Time, created for the Les Mis Quarantine Big Bang. It's been such a delight to work with Muse :)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 18
Collections: Les Mis Big Bang: Quarantine Edition





	A Stitch In Time - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muse_in_absentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_in_absentia/gifts).



This was so much fun to be a part of! Here it is on tumblr: <https://eetrelibre.tumblr.com/post/617304791289380864/this-is-the-artwork-for-https-museinabsentias>


End file.
